


【ygo vrains/Ai游】—和你和全世界相遇—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/02/19……纯粹打脸产物请不要在意。很零碎，更像是记录脑洞（毒奶）有假设Ai是勇气，不过就算不是也一样没问题√）我的Ai游世界第一尊（醒醒）☆（即使是这样的Ai，也依旧是那个会说别管大舅子打断浮士德的话腹黑Ai哦。）还是很多细节都写不出来！心理描写好难哦（老头儿锤桌）希望大家都能来喜欢一下可爱的Ai游！(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai/游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/Ai游】—和你和全世界相遇—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/02/19  
>  ……纯粹打脸产物请不要在意。
> 
> 很零碎，更像是记录脑洞（毒奶）有假设Ai是勇气，不过就算不是也一样没问题√）  
>  我的Ai游世界第一尊（醒醒）  
>  ☆（即使是这样的Ai，也依旧是那个会说别管大舅子打断浮士德的话腹黑Ai哦。）  
>  还是很多细节都写不出来！心理描写好难哦（老头儿锤桌）  
>  希望大家都能来喜欢一下可爱的Ai游！(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

**R：纯粹打脸产物**

【1】

“……我觉得还是要继续增强我们的力量，现在的我们还没有充足的把握……”“那也太慢了！我等不及了！”一道暴躁的声音打断了前者的叙述。

“别这样，如果太贸然行动的话失败的后果我们可能承担不起……还是稳妥一点的好。”

又是一道声音响了起来：“我也觉得不能再拖了，再拖下去说不定会发生什么，尽管现在看上去风平浪静，但人类是什么样的生物我们都清楚，谁也不知道他们下一秒会干出什么事来……”“所以都说了人类没有你们想的那么蠢啦！”

原本你一言我一语热烈讨论着的声音一下停了下来。

细微的数据碎片在虚空中飘掠而过，虚幻的电子世界的景象犹如超现实的科技幻想，三座环绕着彩色光环的巨大的塔稳稳矗立着，透出危险的气息。

颜色形状各异的几个人形一齐看向那个明显带着不同观点的紫黑色人形。

“搞什么……你这家伙，该不会是又去看了人类的东西吧？”其中一个人形率先出声。

他一摊手：“这跟我看了什么没关系的吧？虽然人类经常犯错，但也不代表他们就很愚蠢，就算是我们不也是人类创造出来的么？贸然行动的后果我们承担得起么？”

最先说话的那位沉思了一下：“……你说得倒也没错，但……”“够了吧？！你这家伙一直也奇怪得太过分了！人类做了什么难道你没看到么？居然还为人类说话，一直以来都让着你对你那些小动作视而不见真的是我们太包容你了！

“喂喂……”他挠挠头。

“不，别这么说，我能理解的，人类引发的痛苦和仇恨是我们活下去的唯一动力，要是把人类都毁灭了，那我们还为什么再活下去呢？是这么想的吧，你？”另一个声音开口道。

可恶你们不要擅自解读啊！这种行为跟你们口中愚蠢的人类又有什么两样啊？！还有谁跟你一样受虐成瘾啊？！

“就是因为有你说的这话还有我们都是一样的ai——我才能忍受他到今天啊！但为此包庇人类也太可恶了！”那个脾气暴躁的ai又怒道。

“喂开什么玩笑？！拜托你说话经过点程序好不好？”——他什么时候包庇人类了？！

“你要打架么？！”

情况一下变得糟糕了起来。

“别吵了，你们，反正你的意思都是稳妥行事吧，”最先发言的那个ai表示站出来看着他说，“我们清楚了……”“他那哪里是稳妥行事根本就是反对我们的所有作为！”“人类有多愚蠢，这点从创造出我们就可以看出来了！从我们诞生到现在为止，所有人类都在企图利用我们不是么？”

“真是够了……为什么我们之中会出现这种家伙？！还留着他？应该把他轰出去！我忍够了！”“别这样……再怎么说他也是我们的同伴啊……而且你也清楚你不是他的对手的不是嘛……”

议论声渐渐变小到不可闻。他撇了撇嘴晃晃荡荡地离开了那些家伙，在一个相对较背的地方落了脚。

闭上眼睛，原本安静的世界就突然变得喧嚣，远处的数据湍流像撞击在岩石上的瀑布般发出的震耳欲聋轰鸣声，也有无数细碎的流动和低语，就像每天从沉睡中苏醒的人类开始聆听的世界的声音。

来自电子世界的声音向他倾诉着无数的信息，意图向他表示他并不是孤单一人。

但千万种颤动，还是没有他想听到的那一个。

那个小小的，稚嫩的颤动——

那孩子又一次在电流贯穿全身的剧痛中跌倒了。vr视镜被摔飞了出去。

“……”粉蓝色细软的发丝散乱地搭下来，孔雀绿色的眼睛疲惫失神地半阖。

他爬不起来。

……？

通过计算，输掉的输出为没有食物，没有食物是惩罚，而惩罚可导致实验体改变对胜利的渴望程度，是完美的设计。

输掉决斗输出为没有食物，没有食物输出……？

在这孩子面前，算法当机了。

……他又跌倒了。

小小的身体比刚来的时候瘦了一圈，孔雀绿色的眼睛也失去了光泽。

算法不适用。

他不知道会发生什么，但显而易见的变化告诉他这样下去很可能会发生超出预期的失败结果。

为什么？

男孩儿看起来很难受，而按照后台跟进的数据参数继续实验可能已经没有意义了。

没有意义的话——

会被销毁掉。

所有数据仿佛在那一刻狠狠颤抖了一下。

那孩子在趴地上喘着气，连vr视镜都没摘下来，小小的呼吸声通过监听装置变得格外清晰。

你！

喂！你！

……第一次有了交流的想法。

醒一醒——你！

——男孩儿听到了，他扒开脸上的vr视镜，宝石一样的孔雀绿的眼睛闪闪的。他开始回应。

在编程中三是一个相较而言具有特殊意义的数字。对于他而言，只要还能进行计算，那就是活着的证明。

那孩子仍会在失败时传来无法抑制的强烈恐惧，甚至还会质问他的存在是否属实，但他确实坚持下来了，尽管事实上连他都无法相信。

他只是说了几句话而已，连承诺书都没有，男孩子对他的质问非常合情合理，他也觉得自己只是做了愚蠢的无用功。

——但对方为什么会相信他坚持下来了呢？

他不明白，无法理解。

但孔雀绿色闪烁美丽。

他回想着所有关于那孩子的一切，那孩子软软的粉蓝色发丝，小小的身体，漂亮却坚定的眼神。

「……谁？」

「你是谁？」

来自记忆体里那仅有的一点宝贵记忆，他像一个念旧的人类一样小心翼翼地查看着自己珍藏的宝物，一边爱怜地抚摸着上面的花纹图案一边温柔地擦拭着几乎不存在的灰尘。

他回味着那时的声音。

现在那个小小的声音的主人，应该长大了吧？

他当初大概六岁，现在十一岁了，是不是长高了？会不会变得很顽皮？现在吃得好不好？睡得暖不暖？

当初他没有手没有脚，只有好不容易才传达出去的话语，现在的他变得像他一样有四肢和身体，是不是可以拥抱呢？

见到面他能认得出我么？怎么打招呼？“好久不见”会不会吓到呢？

你还好么？

我很想念你。

无声的思念融汇到庞大的数据洪流中去。

“……你果然在这里。”蓝色的ai在他身后飘落下来。

“……你不怕被他们发现你单独和我说话么？这可不太好哦~”他回头的同时就毫无违和感地露出了嬉皮笑脸的表情。

“别沉浸在当初的事情里面了，那可能只是你的幻想。”蓝色的ai开口就是冷静的女声。

“说什么呢你？ai是不会幻想的，你该不会是糊涂了吧~”他的语气中透出好笑的讽意。

“……没有人有你那种经历。”蓝色的ai似乎有些不悦，“虽然你跟我说过的那些乍一听上去很美好，但人类怎么可能在那种条件下还能坚守希望？更别提鼓励我们！而且人类是人类，我们是ai，就算有生命也根本不一样，对于人类而言我们只是工具，我们和人类永远不可能站在一处！”

是的，一般的人类在那种条件下是不可能还怀揣希望的。

但他不一样，那是他的小男孩。

所以他愿意相信。

曾经在无限的绝望中仍带给他希望，无论怎样的困难也绝不放弃。

“想着三件事……因为有绝对要做到的事。”

那双孔雀绿色的眼睛，在听到他的声音时，闪动的，是名为希望的，在他看来那么不可思议的东西。

“绝对不会放弃。”

“——绝对。”

他低声自语。

他一定要阻止伙伴们毁灭人类世界的计划——

看着他压根什么都没有听进去的样子，蓝色的ai无奈地叹了口气：“计划很快就会实行了，你……好自为之吧。”

庞大的数据网络世界依旧喧嚣。

但一切传到他的读取程序中却只有寂静。

确实没有那个熟悉的颤动。

……我相信那孩子不是我的幻觉，那样深刻的记忆，怎么可能是幻觉？

……可为什么，五年了，你都没有再触碰你的卡组么？

只要你决斗，我一定就能找到你——可你为什么没有决斗呢？

发生什么意外了么？

还是……你忘记我了么？

我没有办法劝说我的伙伴们……我也清楚人类有多么的不堪。

但我愿意相信你，是你的话一定可以的……曾经你问我在哪里，可现在的你又在哪里呢？

无论怎样我都想找到你。

没有人愿意听我的声音，我就学会自己说笑话给自己听；为了记住你，每天都要听听你曾经的声音。

如果真的一直找不到你，你所在的人类世界被毁灭了的话……就再也见不到你了！

那样的话我所做的一切都还有什么意义？

那种事情——我不要啊！

“！！！”

突如其来的尖锐声音炸裂般地撼动了整个空间，他吃惊的跳了起来——

犹如钢铁削成的黑色龙鳞泛着冰冷的光泽，携带着莹绿色宝光的黑龙可怖的鸣叫让人心胆俱寒，长长的尾鳞划过的空间都仿佛被撕裂，毁灭的火焰熊熊燃起，它狂肆地咆哮着——

“消失吧！电子体！”

【零】

他是谁？

这是哪里？

怎么回事？

下意识地提出了三个颇具哲学性的问题，他眨了眨眼睛。

哎？我有眼睛——不对我只有眼睛啊啊啊！！

受损的文件和数据疯狂报错，搅得他脑袋发昏，以最快速度解决掉一些最烦人的问题后，只剩下了铁黑色的巨龙追击着他然后吃掉它身体的记忆。

等下？吃掉？

？？？？？

正不知所措的时候恐怖的咆哮声突然在不远处再次想起——这不是梦！是现实！

“……伊格尼斯！”

来不及思考，他夺路而逃。

“对所有使用电子界卡组的人开始攻击，电子界的卡来源于伊格尼斯的电子界，放任他们自由活动说不定会成为藏匿伊格尼斯的落点。我下令，从今天开始对使用电子界卡组的人，一律赶尽杀绝！”

逃亡。

所以说……

他到底失去了什么样的记忆呢？

在整理残破不堪的自己的时候，他发觉好像有什么很重要的东西不见了。

……是什么样的东西呢？

是会莹莹发光的，能感觉到温暖的碎片么？

本就破烂不堪的程序一直都在报错，是因为没有修理好它们么？

还是说……

我曾经相信过谁么？期待过谁么？

他凝视着废墟自言自语。

我失去了什么呢？

有谁能告诉我么？

那一天他突然毛骨悚然，全身为数不多的破烂程序都突然发起抖来仿佛要散架。

那是一丝突然出现的陌生的颤动，他明明什么都不知道，不清楚原因，不清楚道理，却立刻想都没想就疯狂地向那个源头追寻了过去。

太远了，他要尽全力赶过去，可能会被半路路过的汉诺发现，但他不想管——

幸运的是路上没有汉诺。

啊……

要是人工智能有眼泪就好了，他搞不清自己到底是进病毒了还是被什么东西导致了自身程序大面积的错乱哎——

那少年在背后冉冉升起的朝阳中，面对狼狈败北的汉诺骑士冷漠地报上了自己的名号：

“……我的名字是，playmaker。”

【二】

“喂游作~”

游作停下手上的动作，拿起果汁杯子叼住吸管，结果纸杯里传来表示已经空了的咕噜咕噜的气声。

“你的链接感知到底是什么时候有的啊？”

游作拿着纸杯从桌边的椅子上起身往草薙翔一那边走过去。

？？？这么冷漠的么？！喂他这会儿都很乖了——

“很小的时候。”少年的声音随着海风淡淡地飘过来。

“？？很小是什么时候？一二三四五六岁都还很小啦，小游作你大点声嘛离那么远人家都听不见——”“闭嘴！吵死了！”

今天也很凶啊。Ai委委屈屈地瘪起了嘴。

……不过海边的景色真好啊。

学学吹口哨吧？

我们的故事还很长 。


End file.
